Field
Embodiments of the present invention are securement devices for securing medical lines, tubing, and other fixtures proximal a patient's skin to restrict movement of the medical line, tubing, or fixture.
Related Art
Securement devices are commonly used for retaining indwelling catheters and, more particularly, for restricting movement of the catheter relative to the patient's skin. When a patient has a catheter percutaneously inserted, the medical fixtures accompanying the catheter, such as tubing, luers, catheter adaptors, and catheter hubs, are located proximal to the catheter insertion site. Movement of the medical fixtures may result in very slight movement of the catheter or medical tubing into and out of the patient's skin. This slight movement of the catheter risks introduction of microbes into the patient's bloodstream, which is a leading cause of bloodstream infections. Even in instances where bloodstream infection or other blood-related adverse effects, such as thrombosis, are not of concern, it is still desirable to secure the medical fixtures against the patient's skin to prevent dislodgement of or interference with the indwelling catheter.
Although mechanical securement devices beyond suturing and tape are known, such securement devices often require good hand dexterity, can be cumbersome to use and bulky, and, most notably, do not inhibit substantially all movement of the catheter. Accordingly, there is a need for a securement device that addresses the above problems and provides an easily manipulatable device that substantially completely inhibits movement of the indwelling catheter relative to the patient's skin. Additionally, for certain types of catheters, such as Foley catheters, the catheters come in different sizes. In an effort to restrict movement of the catheter, the mechanical securement device often is only configured for use with one type or size of catheter. Accordingly, there is a need for a securement device that can be used with more than one catheter size.